harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters
Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters (previously named Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles) is an upcoming 2014 live-action/animated action-comedy/drama ensemble spin-off movie based on both the Harmony Unleashed series and the My Little Pony toys by Hasbro with a story written by Aaron Montalvo, a screenplay by the same storywriter with Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Amy Keating Rogers, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and Ivanna The Movie, directed by Japanese female filmmaker Shimako Satou and distributed by Summit Entertainment (a subsidiary of Lionsgate since 2012). This is the first film to have a female director as well as debuting in the US, also the first to have Christina as the movie's protagonist instead of Aaron, the first Harmony Unleashed movie to be rated PG-13 instead of an R rating due to the protagonist being 5-6 years younger than Aaron (as Montalvo stated that he does not want the movie to end up being another "Spring Breakers" as in making the female teens a bit cute and not sluttier due to its age), and the first movie to be distributed by Summit Entertainment instead of Lionsgate because of being Lionsgate's subsidiary since it was bought in 2012. The film will be released in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D theatres in February 14, 2014. Plot Following the events of Guardians of Equestria, Aaron recruits six of his female friends who like My Little Pony and one of his siblings (Christina Maldonado) to fight alongside the Mane Six (Strong, Ball, Libman, Germain), an alien warrior princess named Marikaria (Miranda Cosgrove), and the Equestria Girl Masters (Barlow, Lawrence, Isen, Kawaye, Tisdale, Stoner) against an alien/human hybrid feminist named Arkantifem (Isabel Lucas) after her goal was to force the girl's personalities due to feminism in the world and brainwashed Lauren Faust (herself) after her hatred towards Equestria Girls. As six girls will become Pegasister Rangers to reform back Faust and defeat Arkantifem to save the feminine attitude and freedom of expression towards girls everywhere who can be anything on different ways by themselves and not forced by feminists to act equally like men, as well as proving them that feminism is a false method of women. Cast TBA Music Jamie Christopherson is set to return for the film as music composer. Sequel At SDCC, Montalvo announced a sequel for Cutie Doll Fighters, and he promises that it will be an over-the-top, sexy and bloody R-rated sequel, despite his rule of not making underaged actresses slutty. The film will be directed by Yuki Tanada with a screenplay by Aaron Montalvo, Emi Mochizuki, Cindy Morrow and Oren Uziel, from a story by Montalvo and Rogers, which during development, she left the film series to work full time at Disney Television Animation. Koichi Sakamoto will be the executive creative consultant for the movie, although he is developing Gunblade, Kiri, Ultraman Ginga and Innocent Lilies: End and Beginning in Asia, he might conference the crew via web chat and have some doctoring with the crew overseas. Category:Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Main Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Live action/Animated Features